beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 2000 OEM/disk03/DBM.MSG
DBM.EXE message file. Strings 0x0-0x13 File name. DBM.EXE message file 0x16-0x5A Copyright. Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corp. - All Rights Reserved 0x180-0x1B8 Program name. InfoStar Database Modification Utility 0x1BA-0x1FB Release, product ID and copyright. Release 1.60 ID# 631653KQ-002 Copyright © 1983, 1984 0x1FE-0x23F Copyright. MicroPro International Corporation - All rights reserved 0x244-0x28D This is the Data Base Modification program (DBM.EXE). The correct command 0x28F-0x29D line syntax is: 0x2A0-0x2DF DBM dr: dr:dta_name report_switch 0x2E2-0x312 Example: DBM A:NEWFORM.DEF C:TEMPDATA.DTA /D 0x315-0x34F Following is an explanation of the command line components: 0x352-0x36E COMPONENT EXPLANATION 0x371-0x3A7 DBM Program name (Data Base Modification) 0x3A9-0x3D5 dr: Drive letter A-P (optional) 0x3D7-0x40E Name of the .DEF modified with FORMGEN 0x410-0x43A .DEF File extension (optional) 0x43C-0x468 dr: Drive letter A-P (optional) 0x46A-0x494 dta_name Data file name (optional) 0x496-0x4C0 .DTA File extension (optional) 0x4C2-0x508 report_switch Send the report to disk instead of printer (optional) 0x50C-0x538 ERROR 50 > Invalid report_switch value "%s" 0x53C-0x57C Re-enter report_switch: DISK (/D or /d), PRINTER (/P or /p) > 0x57F-0x59F Re-enter the .DEF formname > 0x5A1-0x5C7 ERROR 01 %s > Invalid drive specifier 0x5CA-0x5FB ERROR 02 %s > Name contains an illegal character 0x5FE-0x623 ERROR 03 %s > File name is too short 0x626-0x64A ERROR 04 %s > File name is too long 0x64D-0x677 ERROR 05 %s > File extension is incorrect 0x67A-0x6AB ERROR 06 %s > Unexpected error parsing file name 0x6AE-0x6D6 ERROR 07 %s > Cannot open this DEF file 0x6D9-0x701 ERROR 08 %s > Cannot read this DEF file 0x704-0x743 ERROR 09 > Error flag set in original DEF; correct via FORMGEN 0x746-0x784 ERROR 10 > Error flag set in altered DEF; correct via FORMGEN 0x787-0x7CD ERROR 11 > Original DEF contains unnamed fields; correct with FORMGEN 0x7D0-0x815 ERROR 12 > Altered DEF contains unnamed fields; correct with FORMGEN 0x818-0x844 ERROR 13 %s > Could not close this DEF file 0x847-0x876 ERROR 14 Field %s > Illegal field modification 0x879-0x8AA ERROR 15 Field %s > Cannot change non-key to key 0x8AD-0x8E0 ERROR 16 Field %s > Cannot change a key to non-key 0x8E3-0x913 ERROR 17 Field %s > You may not add a key field 0x916-0x942 ERROR 18 Field %s > Cannot drop a key field 0x945-0x98A ERROR 19 > Total of %d illegal modifications or errors: aborting run 0x98D-0x9BB ERROR 20 > Cannot open %s (original DTA file) 0x9BE-0x9EC ERROR 21 > Could not create %s (new DTA file) 0x9EF-0xA19 ERROR 22 %s > Data records are too short! 0xA1C-0xA45 ERROR 23 %s > Data Records are too long! 0xA48-0xA69 ERROR 24 > Bad End-of-File on %s 0xA6C-0xA9E ERROR 25 > Erroneous return code reading input %s 0xAA1-0xABF ERROR 26 > Could not close %s 0xAC2-0xAFC ERROR 27 > Could not open list device: continuing program 0xAFF-0xB42 ERROR 28 > Could not open disk file for report: trying list device 0xB45-0xB78 ERROR 29 > Internal error: Unsupported opcode = %d 0xB7B-0xBAF ERROR 30 > Internal opcode error: field added logic 0xBB2-0xBE1 ERROR 31 > Fatal write error on output file %s 0xBE4-0xC1C ERROR 32 %s > The two input DEF names must be distinct! 0xC1F-0xC37 . . Reading %s 0xC3A-0xC5B . . Comparing %s and %s 0xC5E-0xC7C . . Translating data 0xC7F-0xC9D . . Preparing report 0xCA0-0xCBB . . Run complete! 0xCBE-0xCE2 All Fields Retained! 0xCE5-0xD07 Zero Fields Added! 0xD0A-0xD2F Zero Fields Retained! 0xD32-0xD65 ERROR 33 > Could not successfuly close report file 0xD68-0xD8C ERROR 34 > Could not get message %d 0xD8F-0xDD8 Page %d CHANGE REPORT - DATABASE MODIFICATION UTILITY 0xDDB-0xE23 0xE26-0xE4E DROPPED FROM ORIGINAL .DEF > %s 0xE51-0xE70 ADDED TO NEW .DEF > %s 0xE73-0xE9E RETAINED/MODIFIED IN NEW .DEF > %s 0xEA1-0xEC2 Field name: %s 0xEC5-0xEE6 Field number: %d 0xEE9-0xF0A Changes: %s 0xF0D-0xF2E Field length: %d 0xF36-0xF47 N/A: field dropped 0xF49-0xF60 N/A: new (non-key) field 0xF62-0xF7C field copied without change 0xF7E-0xFA5 the field's processing order was changed 0xFA7-0xFCA field increased: data was NOT padded 0xFCC-0xFF2 field decreased: data was NOT truncated 0xFF4-0x1026 field increased, order changed: data was NOT padded 0x1028-0x105D field decreased, order changed: data was NOT truncated 0x105F-0x1080 key increased: data was NOT padded 0x1082-0x10A7 key decreased: data truncated on right 0x10A9-0x10D9 key increased, order changed: data was NOT padded 0x10DB-0x110F key decreased, order changed: data truncated on right 0x1111-0x1137 key fields processing order was changed 0x1139-0x1165 //** ERROR 46 > unsupported alteration **// 0x1167-0x11A7 ERROR 47 > Insufficient memory for program execution - aborting 0x11AA-0x11E6 ERROR 48 > Insufficient space to load message(s) - aborting 0x11EA-0x1205 Re-enter the .DTA name > 0x1207-0x1237 ERROR 51 > Rename of %s to %s failed - aborting 0x123B-0x1261 Program DBM.EXE aborted at user request 0x1264-0x129E ERROR 40 Reading .DEF > Form end character not null in %s 0x12A1-0x12E1 ERROR 41 Reading .DEF > Actual FDB length = %d; calculated = %d 0x12E4-0x1318 ERROR 42 Reading .DEF > Unexpected EOF on form file 0x131B-0x135C ERROR 43 Reading .DEF > %d is an invalid key field number for %s 0x135F-0x1399 ERROR 44 Reading .DEF > %d is invalid field number for %s 0x139C-0x13DA ERROR 45 Reading .DEF > Could not get next FDB for field %03d